


Intervals 2 - Love and Death and Fire and Water

by Joy



Series: Intervals [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, M/M, episodic, fire and water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dealing with feelings after Daniel's supposed death and the packing up of his apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervals 2 - Love and Death and Fire and Water

_...love and death and fire and water..._

**~**

"Where do you want this box, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked as he stood in the doorway of Daniel's new apartment loft.

Daniel stopped behind him. "Behind the sofa, thanks, Teal'c."

"You are welcome," Teal'c answered as he set the box down next to the others.

Daniel set the last box down on the kitchen table and sighed with relief as he sat down on one of the dining room chairs. "Done." He grinned at the relief on Sam's face. "I can't believe I was gone seven days. It only seemed like hours."

"It...probably was, Daniel," Sam informed him. "Oannes turns on its axis a lot slower than Earth does."

Daniel pushed himself out of his chair, groaning at the tired muscles. "Thanks guys. And thanks for storing my stuff for me." His gaze rested on Sam first, then Jack.

"You're welcome, Daniel," Sam said, smiling at him. Teal'c bowed his head, but Jack barely looked at him when he nodded. Daniel frowned at him, then sighed. What the hell was the matter with the man? "Well, I'm beat, so I'll just take it from here, unpack slowly."

"Meaning you wanna catch a nap?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Yeah, something like that."

Sam hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're home, Daniel."

"Me too," he replied.

Teal'c walked up to him and surprised him by hugging him, too. "As am I," he said. Sam gave him a head nod and Teal'c followed her out the door. Daniel heard Sam asking him, "Feel like a cheese steak?"

"What's a cheese steak?" Teal'c asked, voice fading.

Daniel closed the door, grinning, then turned and rested puzzled eyes on Jack. Concerned about his silence, Daniel went to the fridge, retrieved a beer, and after tossing the cap in the garbage, handed it to Jack. "Here, sit down, take a load off. Drink this."

Jack stared at the beer as he sat down in the chair Daniel had vacated. He took a long drink, his eyes following Daniel around the kitchen as Daniel started to empty the contents of a couple of boxes. He found himself focusing on Daniel's bare legs, then the interesting fringe on the edge of his cutoffs that nicely set off the shape of Daniel's small, round ass.

As Daniel placed his dishes in one cabinet, he said, "Sam wouldn't tell me what you said at the funeral. Are you ever going to?"

"Just said a few..." Jack began, but paused, remembering the sex they'd had. He hadn't allowed himself to think about it much, that wasn't such a safe subject. Only when he was home, alone, and jerking off, did he indulge himself. And not that often. Like savoring a special fantasy. Right now, he let the memories come back. How good Daniel's mouth had tasted, how it had felt on him, how good his dick had tasted in his own mouth.

And how a week had gone by when he'd thought he'd never see Daniel grin, listen to that dry sense of humor, watch him roll his eyes at him whenever Jack made with the sarcastic pun. Or see those eyes darken with anger. Or desire. Now, Daniel was here, in the kitchen, so was if safe to think about? Was it safe to believe that he could have this? Have him, at leat one more time. Special occasion?

Draining his beer and setting it in the garbage, he walked over to his friend as he reached to the top shelf, placing a particularly elaborate crystal bowl, and grabbed him by his shoulder, turning him around. Startled, Daniel shoved the dish onto the shelf, aware he could have dropped the damn thing.

"Dammit, Jack," he growled, but found Jack's gazing at him with particular intensity.

"I said you were important, called you my friend," Jack said.

Daniel smiled wistfully at him. "After what happened between us a few months ago, I should think so."

Jack crooked a tiny smile. "I'm... sorry."

A sympathetic expression crossed Daniel's face. "For what? Worrying? For not knowing how to handle what Nem did?"

"For not... showing you. I'm not good at it. Not in the last few years."

"After what you've been through," Daniel said, cupping Jack's face, "how could I find it in my heart to be mad?" Jack rolled his eyes and Daniel frowned a little. "What?" Jack shrugged and Daniel started to laugh softly. "What, was that too mushy to say?"

"Maybe," Jack said, then grinned. "Give me time. I'll learn."

Daniel slid his arms around Jack's neck, pleased when Jack wrapped his arms around his body and squeezed.

"I'm glad you're home," Jack whispered.

"Me, too." Daniel told him, then stopped talking as Jack's lips found his, as well as his tongue. Jack then surprised him by walking him backward, against the wall, intensifying their kiss, groaning into his throat.

Daniel groaned back and slid his hands down Jack's chest, caressing, pinching, amping up desire. Jack growled into his mouth and reached between them, opening Daniel's cutoffs. Daniel followed him, pushing Jack's jeans down, grabbing his cock.

"Yes," Jack gasped as he broke the kiss, then he was on his knees. Daniel gasped with incredulity as Jack didn't bother with any further foreplay and simply took his dick in his mouth. Short but sweet, Daniel panted noisily and carded his fingers through Jack's hair, encouraging him. His mouth was so hot, his tongue so divine, and the moment he sucked him down and slid the tip of a finger inside him, Daniel cried out and spilled down his throat.

Jack sucked him hard, swallowing everything, making Daniel jerk through the spasms. When he stood, there was a smug smile on his lips before he kissed Daniel fiercely, sharing the taste of his come.

Daniel didn't waste time returning the favor. He spun them around, slamming Jack into the wall, hand wrapping around his cock to jack him hard and swift.

"Fuck!" Jack complained, but didn't stop him, and Daniel kissed him swiftly before he fell to his knees and engulfed him. Once in his mouth, he took his time, turning Jack's legs to jelly as he pulled the pleasure from him. Pre-come spilled continuously and when Jack was unable to keep from thrusting, Daniel wet a finger and thrust it inside his ass just as he moved back and forth rapidly over the head of his cock.

"Fuck, shit," Jack gasped, then grabbed Daniel's head and worked his hips, fucking his mouth and that tantalizing finger. Then it was too much as his balls drew up and Jack jerked wildly, squeezing his eyes shut and dropping his head back, mouth open. "Yes!" He spilled forever into Daniel's mouth, relishing how Daniel pulled more each time he swallowed around him. The long moan in Jack's throat stopped only when the afterglow began.

"Jesus," Daniel breathed, kissing the brown pubic hair, licking a stripe up to his navel. "I've missed you."

"Me, too," Jack mumbled, the words running together.

When he'd softened, Daniel stood and kissed him deeply before tucking Jack's dick back into his pants. They held each other, saying nothing, and after a few minutes, they finally moved. Then Jack did something he hated doing. He helped someone unpack.

Finally, Daniel broke the silence, asking, "So, what did you do with my fish, Jack?"

 

~

End


End file.
